Ilyan Cloud 1999
The Ilyan Cloud appeared outside Solhaven in January 1999. Ramladu took an inventory of the wares for sale, given below. ---- Danae's Dainties In the haon armoire you see a pale blue spidersilk gown, an ermine-edged emerald velvet gown, a gold-buttoned black velvet gown, a midnight blue watered silk gown, an embroidered ruby velvet gown, a rose-trimmed ivory brocade gown and a saffron hued crushed velvet gown. On the carved thanot rack you see a topaz-edged saffron silk pouch, a rose-trimmed ivory velvet pouch, a garnet-edged ruby silk pouch, an embroidered midnight blue pouch, a topaz-trimmed black velvet pouch, a diamond-edged emerald velvet pouch and a silver-edged pale blue silk pouch. In the modwir cabinet you see a gold-edged saffron velvet cloak, a rose-clasped ivory brocade cloak, a ruby-clasped red velvet cloak, a midnight blue velvet cloak, a gold-edged black velvet cloak, an ermine-edged emerald velvet cloak and a silver-edged pale blue silk cloak. On the shoe rack you see a pair of ruby brocade slippers, a pair of saffron brocade slippers, a pair of pale blue satin slippers, a pair of emerald velvet slippers, a pair of midnight blue slippers, some rose and ivory velvet slippers and some gold-tied black velvet slippers. On the modwir table you see a gold-edged black silk handkerchief, a blue-edged watered silk handkerchief, a silver-edged pale blue silk handkerchief, a ruby-edged white linen handkerchief, an ivy-edged cream linen handkerchief, a saffron hued linen handkerchief and a rose-edged ivory silk handkerchief. ---- Detilerus' Leather Goods On the boot rack you see some green stalking boots, some leaf embossed boots, some high black boots, some high hunting boots, some shadowy grey boots, some elven tracking boots and some snowcat fur topped boots. In the merchandise display you see a wide leaf embossed belt, a black locksmith's belt, a gold buckled black belt, a shadowy grey belt and a braided leather belt. In the display case you see some supple green leather gloves, some supple red leather gloves, some supple brown leather gloves, some supple black leather gloves, some supple white leather gloves and some supple blue leather gloves. ---- The Eagle's Feather In the glass case you see a heavy well balanced crossbow, a heavy veniom hammered crossbow and a heavy eahnor crossbow. On the modwir rack you see a light eahnor crossbow, a light well balanced crossbow and a light veniom hammered crossbow. On the table you see an elven short bow, a veniom-bound short bow, a silver-etched modwir short bow and an eahnor short bow. In the glass case you see an elven long bow, a silver-etched modwir long bow, an eahnor long bow and a veniom-bound long bow. On the modwir rack you see a silver-etched composite bow, an eahnor composite bow, a veniom-bound composite bow and an elven composite bow. In the glass case you see a block of string rosin, a bowman's tuning key, some fine wood oil, a fletcher's feather razor and a small honing stone. On the modwir rack you see some dark suede fingerless gloves, a bowman's wrist guard, a doeskin finger guard and an archer's toolkit. On the yew table you see a thraak skin hip quiver, a dark nightmare hide quiver, a veniom bound back quiver and some hammered veniom thigh quivers. In the glass case you see some heavy razor sharp bolts, some heavy barbed tipped bolts, some barbed tipped arrows, some razor sharp arrows, some light barbed tipped bolts and some light razor sharp bolts. On the modwir rack you see some heavy blunt tipped bolts, some heavy flint tipped bolts, some blunt tipped arrows, some light blunt tipped bolts, some flint tipped arrows and some light flint tipped bolts. ---- Ilyan Cloud, Ship's Dinghy On the wooden bench you see a shimmering golden seashell and a tiny silvergilt seashell. ---- Mystickal's Majickals In the modwir chest you see a saffron-hued spidersilk wrap, a silver spidersilk satchel, a soft fringed pashmina shawl, a shimmering lavender silk tunic and a delicate moon opal brooch. In the thanot trunk you see a pair of soft leather halfboots, a silver dusted lavender silk skirt, a translucent spidersilk veil, a delicate gold opal-inlaid belt and a silver spidersilk backpack. ---- Ophelya's Scriveners On the haon table you see a yellowed parchment scroll, a garishly colored scroll, a red and gold scroll, a gilt-edged scroll, a tightly rolled scroll, a moth-eaten scroll, a rough paper scroll, a goblin skin scroll, an elaborately illuminated scroll, a ribbon-tied scroll, a silver and blue scroll, a silver and black scroll, a tiny rolled scroll, a fine parchment scroll and a tattered old scroll. Welcome to Ophelya Xarascribe's Scriveners I have brought my coterie of scribes from Ta'Illistim here to hand-write scrolls for your use. Please read these instructions carefully to expedite the process. Please be certain you have a proper scroll or other similar casting implement in your right hand. Scrolls may be purchased from us, or you may bring your own. If you intend to pay by note, scrip, or other similar currency, please have this in your left hand, otherwise be certain you have sufficient silvers to pay for your purchase. We offer a choice of forty spells to add to your scroll. Each scroll can hold up to six spells total. Thus, six spells may be added to a scroll you purchase from us, or should you bring your own, you may add spells until it holds a total of six. The spells offered are as follows: ORDER # will tell my scribes which to place on your scroll. Thus, ORDER 15 will tell them you would like Light. Each order will give you ten casts of the spell. Inscribing costs 5,000 silvers multiplied by the circle of the spell. For example, a fifth circle spell like Light costs 25,000, while a first circle spell like Calm costs 5,000. Order from my scribes at your own risk. Mistaken orders, errors in judgement, or unclear directions will not be exchanged, refunded, or repaired. All sales are absolutely final. ---- Pathia's Odds & Ends In the cherrywood closet you see a weathered puma hide cloak, a rugged elk hide cloak, a long sable cloak and a weathered leather cloak. In the cherrywood display you see a ruby-hilted imflass talon sword, a frost blue broadsword, an acid-stained roleran espadon and a coral-hilted bracelet dagger. In the hanging basket you see some clear potion, some worn leather gloves, a tiny brass padlock pin, a tiny toy key and a carved yew ferret. On the wooden peg you see a mirror-finish silver vultite shield, an acid-stained rolaren shield, a acid-stained vultite wall shield and a forest green mithril tower shield. In the short barrel you see a ruby inlaid golden scabbard, a silver studded leather wrist-sheath and a onyx inlaid ivory scabbard. In the cherrywood footlocker you see a sable rucksack, a weathered puma hide backpack, a acid burned silver bolt case, a silver-tooled elven back quiver, a tooled elven leather bolt case, a rugged elk hide backpack, a tattered elven belt quiver and a weathered woolen knapsack. On the wooden peg you see some buffed elven brigandine, some polished golden rolaren plate, some supple dark grey leathers and some pearl-blue leathers. ---- Ritue's Regal Shields On the modwir rack you see a golvern embossed kite shield, a veniom-bound bronze chipens, a steel-banded imflass scutum, a eahnor-edged heater, a veniom-studded targe and a frost-blue colored mithril pavis. On the veniom-edge shelf you see a tanned leather-covered buckler, an embossed lion head tower shield, a bright silvery eonake shield, a rivet-covered targe, a veniom-bound rolaren tower shield and a small dark vultite pavis. ---- Urnlas' Arms and Armor On the modwir weapons stand you see a drakar-edged main gauche, a rhimar-edged main gauche, a scorched drakar falchion, a frosted rhimar falchion, a gleaming zorchar falchion and a Loenthran duelling rapier. In the fel weapons cabinet you see a heavily enruned elven claidhmore, an etched elven warclaidh, an elven infantry claidhmore, an elven shock infantry warlance and a ruddy gornar elven infantry lance. On the weapons rack you see a faenor-edged dark steel longsword, an elegant crimson drakar longsword, a hefty ice blue rhimar longsword, a ruddy rough gornar longsword, a gleaming bright zorchar longsword and an etched dark urnon longsword. On the wooden hooks you see an eahnor elven infantry wall shield, a studded elven buckler, a bronze-edged infantry buckler, a Loenthran Guard phalanx shield, a razor-edged eahnor buckler and a spiked faenor buckler. On the haon mannequin you see a blue-plumed duellist's helm, some blue silk duellist's gauntlets, a blue silk and chainmail shirt and some piped blue silk breeches. On the maoral mannequin you see a gleaming chainmail jacket, some gleaming chainmail leggings, some gleaming chainmail gauntlets and a gleaming chainmail coif. On the tanik mannequin you see a red-plumed duellist's helm, some red silk duellist's gauntlets, a red silk and chainmail shirt and some piped red silk breeches. On the modwir mannequin you see a winged elven warhelm, a bright elven chain hauberk, some bright red eahnor leg greaves and some bright red eahnor arm greaves. ---- Danae's Dainties In the haon armoire you see a pale blue spidersilk gown, an ermine-edged emerald velvet gown, a gold-buttoned black velvet gown, a midnight blue watered silk gown, an embroidered ruby velvet gown, a rose-trimmed ivory brocade gown and a saffron hued crushed velvet gown. On the carved thanot rack you see a topaz-edged saffron silk pouch, a rose-trimmed ivory velvet pouch, a garnet-edged ruby silk pouch, an embroidered midnight blue pouch, a topaz-trimmed black velvet pouch, a diamond-edged emerald velvet pouch and a silver-edged pale blue silk pouch. In the modwir cabinet you see a gold-edged saffron velvet cloak, a rose-clasped ivory brocade cloak, a ruby-clasped red velvet cloak, a midnight blue velvet cloak, a gold-edged black velvet cloak, an ermine-edged emerald velvet cloak and a silver-edged pale blue silk cloak. On the shoe rack you see a pair of ruby brocade slippers, a pair of saffron brocade slippers, a pair of pale blue satin slippers, a pair of emerald velvet slippers, a pair of midnight blue slippers, some rose and ivory velvet slippers and some gold-tied black velvet slippers. On the modwir table you see a gold-edged black silk handkerchief, a blue-edged watered silk handkerchief, a silver-edged pale blue silk handkerchief, a ruby-edged white linen handkerchief, an ivy-edged cream linen handkerchief, a saffron hued linen handkerchief and a rose-edged ivory silk handkerchief. Category:Festivals